Ukyo Kuonji (Insanity Squared)
History Ukyo went to the roof with the other student to watch the battle between Satsuki and Ranma. She ignored the various comments only speaking up when someone bet on Satsuki. Stressing both that there was no way Ranma would lose and that Satsuki wasn’t a new fiancée. Since Ukyo had been present for Ranma's more extreme escapades this seemed to be from her point of view to be one of the most dangerous battles he’d ever been in. So she ran off to help him. On the way she came across Sanageyama and was forced to fight him. Since she heard him bragging about how great his eyes were during his fight with Kuno she immediately blinded him using a flour bomb before running off. He quickly gave chase while he was quickly able to catch up she threw a Tempura flash into his face. Ukyo had calmed down significantly due to how easy she was to incapacitate, but just as she was congratulating herself the ceiling caved in. Akane had destroyed the floor in order to defeat Inumuta this caused Ukyo to plow in to a surprised Sanageyama where they ended up lying together on the floor, their heads mere inches apart, with Ukyo's back pressed flush against Sanageyama's chest. Before either could truly react to this revelation, a small horde of students came rushing down the corridor, only to be stopped in their tracks by the scene right in front of them. Ukyo quickly tried to explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, but realizing that no one would believe her she decided to forget it and go help Ranma. Hearing that Ranma was in trouble Akane followed as she would be the only one to help Ranma. Thus Akane dropped her pasty passenger and followed her rival out the window, leaving a crowd of excited, gossiping students in the wake of the martial artists' departure. Only to get outside and find Pantyhose Taro. An annoyed Akane explained to Ukyo who Pantyhose Taro was, by this point Inumuta and Sanageyama but they were just as distracted by the sight of Pantyhose Taro to continue fighting. When Gamagori entered the fray Ukyo was about to join as well upon realizing that the school was in danger only to be stopped Inumuta as he was about to unleash his Shakle Regalia. The sight of which freaked Akane out. When Satsuki arrived the group began protecting the students rescued by Jakuzure. At the same time the okonomiyaki chef internally debated what to do next. She was brought out of her anxiety-induced trance by Hinako seemingly threatening Inumuta and went over to the duo hoping to get her aid in helping Ranma. She was about to ask for Akane’s help as well until she saw how injured she was. Akane was quick to put a stop it telling Ukyo that as bad as things looked Ranma wasn’t going to lose. She then proceeded to tell Ukyo of all the other’s that Ranma had defeated all of whom were stronger then Taro. Somewhat calmed down Ukyo sat next to Akane who admitted that she was just too tired to do anything and knew that if she did it would only lead to an argument. Ukyo complimented Akane on her new self-awareness. Sanageyama who had been listening in did as well appreciating that she didn’t run away. When Akane again asked if she was kidnapped he answered that Satsuki may want to talk to her. When the battle ended only for the school to accidentally be destroyed by Gosunkugi Ukyo demanded answers when Satsuki tried to claim that Furinkan High had been conquered, and offered all the students the opportunity to attend Honnouji Academy. Satsuki stated that she would get her answers in due time and left. Ukyo threw a bunch bombs and Spatulas at them but the helicopter was too high. While fuming at Satsuki and the Elite four for just leaving Ukyo received an invitation to join Honnouji Academy causing her to contemplate on what to do next. Synopsis To Twist The Crimson Threads Ukyo was going to turn Satsuki’s invitation down if it wasn’t for the fact that it told her that Ranma had already taken the offer. When she went to the dojo to confirm this all she found a note reading 'Ucchan, not gonna be in Nerima for a while, seeya some other time.' While she received a Two-Star uniform she decided to live in the one-star level in order to set up her restaurant. When Ranma was attracted by the smell of her restaurant she attacked him for leaving like that. While momentarily distracted by him asking her about her decision to live there she didn’t let him off that easily causing him to run away. Knowing she would see him at their new school she went back to setting her place up. Category:Insanity Squared